


Black Eagle Shorts

by Despairic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Conelgard, Edeleth, Edelthea, Everyone has an ounce of gay in them, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Byleth, Fluff, Hapstance, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Softcore smut, The shorts are better than the tags, [READ DESCRIPTION], one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: A small collection of shorts I compile at work during lazy shifts or during my break~All of these shorts are during the Crimson Flower route!Everyone has an ounce of gay in them xDRead the Description!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Edeleth (1)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello
> 
> The Fire Emblem franchise has finally roped me in. *Drools at Edelgard*  
> Okay, maybe I'm gay for the Empress of the Adrestian Empire, but we won't go into detail there ;P
> 
> All of these shorts are part of an AU I plan on writing once I finish the Crimson Flower route. I have a huge piece in store for this fandom and want to follow Edelgard, Byleth, and Dorothea a lot more, but mainly the first two.
> 
> When it comes to these shorts, some basic things should definitely be known about what I have in mind when I write the characters:
> 
> Edelgard and Dorothea were a couple at one point during their time at Gareg Mach. (They kept it a secret from everyone because Edelgard wasn't sure if having them be public was a good idea, especially since she had her master plan in mind.) {They broke up on extremely mutual terms and are best friends still. Dorothea always teases Edelgard, but they still flirt here and there and are adorable af.}
> 
> Edelgard and Dorothea are extremely good friends. (I pin them as best friends when I write, Dorothea providing a sort of motherly care as an older friend to this poor traumatized empress.) 
> 
> \---
> 
> Whatever else I feel to add will be added here regularly, so definitely keep an eye out~ 
> 
> Thanks for your time before reading, I won't waste it anymore,  
> Carry On~  
> -Chandler

Lavender eyes looked up into aqua blue eyes, a soft smile on her lips as she gently came to cup the older woman's cheek with her free hand. Their eyes locked instantly, never breaking even as the enlightened one shifted.

"For being a goddess, I'd have expected you to have been more gentle and perhaps submissive."

Byleth simply held Edelgard's gaze, chuckling softly as her shoulders shrugged at the comment. 

"For being Empress of the Adrestian Empire, I'd thought you to have more dominance.." 

Edelgard laughed in return, her pale complexion gaining a light pink tint as she burned up at the comment. It was a rare moment for them to be alone, especially with the ongoing war. Troublesome as it may be, it was necessary and they would see it through to its end.

"Shall we put titles aside and enjoy ourselves?"

The soft kiss to her lips had Edelgard humming in response, her head nodding as she gently leaned forward, connecting them once more.

_"Yes.. I'd like that very much."_


	2. Edelthea (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't take you for liking our dear professor at all~"

"You can't be serious about this, right, Edie?" 

Looking ahead at the girl seated across from her, lavender eyes were closed as she sipped at her tea. A simple get together was all this was supposed to have been, yet somehow Dorothea had gotten what she had wanted. 

It was obvious to perhaps anyone who was observant. Dorothea didn't make herself out to be someone far too interested in others, but when it came to Edelgard, she was the exception. The Imperial Princess had taken her in.. Maybe not literally, but she never looked down upon her for being a simple Commoner. Dorothea admired that when it came to Edelgard, she admired plenty when it came to the soon to be empress, but that was simply just one thing to state. 

Now, she looked back at the white haired heiress with a bright grin.

"Didn't take you for liking our dear professor _at all."_

The sarcasm in her tone made Edelgard smile nonetheless. Her friend was an observant girl, so she expected nothing less. As she was nudged beneath the table by the brunette, Edelgard eyed her, seeing the smirk on Dorothea's face, she stuttered ever so slightly.

"D-Don't say a word, Dorothea.. I mean it." 

The brunette nodded her head in earnest, chuckling as she did so. Their past had never gone said to anyone, so why would Edelgard's new love interest be leaked to their class? Dorothea knew better than to challenge Edelgard. Any battle with the Imperial Princess was a sure loss. Finally, she responded to calm her best friend's racing heart, she could see the way she flushed, and she knew she would wind up in good hands if their professor felt the same. Using her former pet name for her house leader, she winked as she sipped her tea. 

"Of course, _Princess~"_


	3. Edelthea (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort while Byleth disappears for those 5 years

Sighing softly, Dorothea watched Edelgard quietly, offering a sorrowful smile. 

It had only been a few hours after their futile search for their professor had ended. Edelgard nearly had them searching till sunrise, but even with all the effort they had put in, there was no trace of their professor. They had all gone back in silence, everyone with sorrow in their eyes. Everyone did their best to keep high hopes, but there was now a vital piece to their house missing.

Dorothea had been called to Edelgard's room after their search and it was only there that Edelgard cracked. Keeping up the facade around everyone else was child's play, but even the mightiest cracked.

"She'll be alright, Edie.." 

Despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, she nodded, trying to keep the strong demeanor she gave to everyone. Dorothea knew that well, after having dated the Imperial Princess on the down low, she knew plenty that not many knew. She understood certain things, but even back then.. Dorothea longed to see the heiress express true emotion without fighting it tooth and nail.

"I know that.. It's just.. _She's not here, Dorothy.._ "

She could barely get the words out before a sob racked her frame. Arms came to wrap around her near instantly in a gentle embrace. Tucking Edelgard's head beneath her chin, Dorothea ran a hand through her pure white locks, sighing as she felt her press further into her. Closing her eyes she recalled the same phrase being spoken years ago. Kissing the top of Edelgard's head, Dorothea nodded her head in understanding and continued her actions as she spoke softly.

_"I know, Edie. I know.."_


	4. Edelthea (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll be fine without me, Edie..."
> 
> With what little strength she had left, her hand gently rose, cupping Edelgard's cheek as blood slowly slid between her fingers.

The battlefield around her seemed to go on forever. Overhead the sun was slowly beginning to die as swords and blood shed on the earth below. Brandishing her axe, Edelgard moved out of the way of an oncoming sword, a moment too slow and she may have been caught in its way. Grunting as she swung her axe up, blood sprayed onto the dirt ground below, the knight before her bleeding from the throat as he gurgled, his hand helplessly going to his neck. 

"Lady Edelgard, this battle has gone on for long enough."

A familiar deep voice sounded behind her, a jolt of purple flying past her skull as a soldier was struck down where it stood. Infamous pastel yellow eyes looked back into lavender as the fight continued to rage on around them. In that moment, she didn't feel as if she was in a danger zone, time seemed to freeze around her, but she still somehow knew that she was far from safe. Nodding her head to Hubert's words, she turned quickly, blocking an attack before Hubert sent a ball of darkness hurling at their attacker. Thanking him with a dip of her head, she looked around, trying to spot any one of her former classmates in this mess. 

"We're almost done, Hubert. We can't back down now, the Empire will be victorious!" 

In response, Hubert simply left, knowing Edelgard was correct. There wasn't more he could say or do to change the empress' mind, so he would simply keep fighting till his last breath, much as any soldier on this field would. Their loyalty to their empress was unbreakable, and for that, Edelgard was beyond thankful. Turning her head towards the river rushing through the field, familiar aqua blue eyes caught her own before the Sword of the Creator lashed towards her. With wide eyes, she rolled to the side, looking to her former professor incredulously before she saw the foe she had struck down. Blinking her thanks, she watched all of her troops move forward. 

The sun was dying over the horizon as the field was casted in shades of red, orange, and yellow. Narrowing her eyes, she watched several knights of the opposition meet their demise. A part of her knew that perhaps it didn't have to end like this, but the Church would pay for the hell it put this world through. The false religion was going to come crashing down, even if Edelgard had to sacrifice every able body willing. 

It wasn't long before chants sounded, knights could be seen fleeing on horses, several other cavalry members of the Empire chasing after them, Ferdinand leading the chase. Edelgard smiled to herself, her axe slowly coming to rest by her side. The Sword of the Creator was shot sky high, signifying their win as absolute. Knights around them dropped their weapons, surrendering their hand to the Empire. At last.. The battle was over. _For now.._

Then, she heard it. 

A scream tore throughout the land and Edelgard didn't even realize her body was moving before it had registered throughout her head. Her boots slammed into the ground, tearing it up as she ran. She could see it ahead, brunette locks swaying in the wind as the figure fell to her knees. Screams sounded around her as a stray arrow had somehow managed its way by. Across the river, she had picked her head up for two seconds, seeing a stray archer fighting for his life before he was struck down quickly by Bernadetta, hidden away in a bush. 

"D-Dorothea!"

Edelgard dropped to her knees quickly, her axe falling beside her as she had made her way to the riverbank. Bringing the dancer into her arms, she ran a gloved hand through brown hair, her chest heaving as she looked at the woman's wound. The arrow protruded from her chest, lodged in a very dangerous spot, possibly having punctured a lung from the looks. Regardless, Edelgard shook her head, her eyes locked with dull greens. 

"E-Edie.."

The sorrowful smile Edelgard was met with made her heart crack evermore as a faint drizzle began to rain upon the battlefield. Out of her peripherals, she could see her class gather round, some looking away, while others hid their pain. A hand was gently reached out towards the empress, in which she took shakily in her own. Edelgard looked at the smile Dorothea offered her, her heart sinking to her stomach as she felt it break piece by piece. Unknown to herself, her head shook, tears gently beginning to stream down her cheeks as Dorothea simply looked up at her.

"D-Don't cry now, Edie.. M-My b-big bad Empress.."

Struggling with her words here and there, Edelgard had half the thought to shush her, hoping she would somehow live through the tragedy that had occurred. In all of this battle.. She had never expected to sacrifice something so great...

"You'll be okay, Dorothea.. M-Medics are going to he--"

"There's no way I-I'm living through this o-one, Edie.."

Blood gently slipped down Dorothea's chin as it streamed out of her mouth. Her smile remained nonetheless, somehow trying to promise Edelgard that everything would be okay. If that were the case, she wasn't buying it..

"Dorothy..."

She didn't even register how her voice cracked as a sob racked her entire body. Edelgard shook with each cry, each one slowly becoming more hysterical and harsh than the last. She didn't want to lose anyone else.. Nonetheless the woman she loved.. Edelgard had lost so many people in her life.. Why her?

"H-Hush, Pr..Princess.."

Using her pet name, she noticed the effect it had on the younger girl, her body freezing for perhaps two seconds.. Yet only she would be the one to ever have noticed. With what little strength she had left, a hand gently rose, cupping Edelgard's cheek. Stained with blood, it slowly slid between her fingers, travelling down the young empress' cheek as her own hand came to rest over it. Continuing to shake her head, Dorothea did her best to shush her lover.

"You'll be fine without me, Edie... M-My mighty Edelgard.."

Breaking at the seams as she watched her best friend, her lover, _her future wife,_ become breathless in her arms, she froze. Lavender eyes met dying emerald green, tears mixing in with the rain that began to pour around them. The softest voice sounded, a whisper on the wind as she sung gently till her last breath, Edelgard cradling her as she cried.

_"Hail the mighty Edelgard... Though red blood stains her story.. H-Heavy as her crown may be.. She wi..will lead us all to glory.. To a brighter dawn.. We shall c-carry on.. Hail.. E-Edel..Edelga-gard..."_


	5. Edelthea (4)

Placing a hand over the young heiress' mouth, Dorothea hummed softly as she kissed the back of Edelgard's neck.

The night of the dance had been full of laughter, fun, and plenty of distractions to keep people busy. Slipping away had been easy, almost as easy as slipping two fingers into the girl's dripping pussy had been. The small whines against her hand had only spurred her on in her ministrations, her cheeks flushed against the cool night's breeze. Her kisses never ceased, even as Edelgard pressed herself back against the brunette. 

In the moonlight, she looked beautiful.. Dorothea longed to stay in that moment forever, but knew that it was impossible. They'd take their leave as soon as Edelgard recovered from climaxing, and then they'd act as if nothing happened. For Edelgard, it was a getaway. For Dorothea, it was a way to be closer to the woman she loved. 


	6. Hapstance (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly came up with the ship name, Idk if they actually have one, but they do now.

"Whatever are you doing?"

Raising a brow from her spot at the table, Constance scowled slightly. With her legs neatly crossed she observed the girl before her still awaiting an answer. Red eyes met blue and a shrug came from the messier of the two.

"Eafin'."

In a bit of an agitated tone, Hapi could see Constance's leg begin to bounce beneath the table.

"Can you please finish what is in your mouth before speaking?"

Continuing to chew her food, Hapi didn't seem bothered at all by what the noble before her said. She was simply the same old Constance. After they both had been recruited into the Black Eagle House they found themselves on the surface a lot more. Their moments in Abyss were always appreciated.. Even if Constance was constantly chastising Hapi over little things.

Noticing she finished, Constance dipped her head.

"My thanks, that was not so difficult now was it?"

Hapi gave one more shrug, taking another bite out of her meal, not breaking eye contact once as she spoke once more, nearly choking as she laughed at the annoyed look she was met with.

"Nofe, nof af all~"


	7. Hapstance (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

Ocean blue eyes were half lidded as her mouth fell open in small pants. Bright red eyes looked up at her from between her thighs, a skilled tongue working its way through her soaked pussy. A hand curled in red locks, another resting partially over her own mouth as she gently bit into her finger. Soft moans left her nearly every other lick, her eyes barely open at that point. With her climax nearing Constance shook, her whines growing in volume as her head dropped back. Crying out as she came, normal ocean blue eyes were hazy as she looked up at the sky overhead. A small outing was all it was supposed to be, tasked with going to a small canyon off the coast.. Who knew it would turn into this.. With her hand still grasping at Hapi's hair, when she gave one final suck to her clit, she pulled away, licking her lips. 

"For someone who constantly critiques me on how I eat.. You didn't seem to have much to say, Coco."

Grinning at that, Constance gently smacked the redhead, letting out a final sigh as she brought her into a well deserved kiss.


	8. Conelgard (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came up with this ship name too.

"Ah, Princess! I did not expect to find you here."

Constance slowly walked forward, looking around before she let her blue eyes meet soft lavender. Edelgard turned around, clearly taken aback at the cheery tone thrown her way. The moon was high in the sky, the stars doing their own dance as the hours seemed to pass. She wasn't expecting company, that much was clear.

"Oh, Constance, I.. Didn't expect anyone at this hour.."

Constance could hear something in Edelgard's tone, perhaps something she lacked which was present otherwise. Unsure, she addressed the matter carefully, knowing her place in the hierarchy.

"Indeed. I thrive in the nightly hours. From the sounds, pardon my saying, you don't seem one with the night."

Edelgard took awhile to say anything, slightly worrying the fallen noble before her. Despite her fear, she remained quiet, listening the moment the Imperial Princess spoke. 

"The terrors I have.. Have made me one with the night despite my pleas.. I'm far from keen about it.."

The night grew quiet before Constance slowly moved in, hesitant with her actions before her arms wrapped around the exhausted princess. Edelgard tensed at the action, but when she didn't push the blonde away, she knew she was in the right. Resting her head against Edelgard's, the Imperial Princess let out a defeated sigh as she sunk into the woman's embrace, relishing it for as long as the night allowed.


End file.
